1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, importance of display apparatuses as connection mediums between users and information is becoming ever more apparent. In line with this, uses of display apparatuses (such as liquid crystal display devices and/or organic light emitting display devices) are increasing.
Among the display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light components (colors) by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossings (e.g., intersections) of a plurality of data lines and scan lines in a matrix. Each of the pixels is commonly formed of an OLED, two or more transistors including a driving transistor, and one or more capacitors.
The organic light emitting display device uses a small amount of power. However, due to deviation among threshold voltages of driving transistors included in the pixels, amounts of currents that flow to the OLEDs change so that non-uniformity in display is caused.
In addition, brightness of an OLED changes due to a change in efficiency in accordance with deterioration of the OLED. With the lapse of time, the OLED deteriorates so that light with lower brightness is generated in response to the same data signal.